dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-77)
Superman is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is also a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Personality Clark is described by Jimmy to Kara as "everything you want him to be, and more"; he is kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousin Kara Danvers, as he asked Jimmy to keep an eye on her while he is off saving the world. When donning his "Clark Kent" persona, he appears very meek, old-fashioned and clumsy, although at least some of this is not an act on his part - he does occasionally bump into others genuinely by accident, and as a matter of principle does not drink alcohol shortly before flying despite being immune to intoxication. According to Jimmy Olsen, Clark is very stubborn, while Kara notes he can be independent to the point of refusing help. He can be cold to those he dislikes or distrusts, breaking through his mild-mannered reporter persona when interviewing Lena Luthor due to his experiences with the Luthor family. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked - when he and Kara were almost killed by the green Kryptonite-powered cyborg John Corben, According to Jimmy, Clark doesn't work with the Government because of their secret experiments on alien life, which has also caused him to distrust the Government itself. Clark's relationship with Lois consists of playful bantering, a unique partnership and the ability to understand each other's personalities. Clark's relationship with Lois began with him being very irritated by her impulsive behavior to rush into situations and her rude, bossy attitude towards him. Like with most people that Clark meets, he tries to find the good in people. He eventually discovered that under Lois's mask of sarcasm and witty banter lie a heart full of compassion, love, and dedication much like himself. It's interesting to note that while Clark denied countless times that he doesn't have feelings for Lois, everyone else around him (from his parents, Lana, Chloe, Lucy, Jimmy, Oliver and Kara) could see that he did have feelings that were brewing beneath the surface. Since joining the Planet staff as a reporter and being partnered up with Lois, Clark has grown to admire and respect her as well as come to the realization that he is deeply in love with her. Clark confessed to Lois that he feels emotionally stronger with her in his life. When Clark finally did tell Lois his secret, he found that she was not just a typical damsel-in-distress that needed his protection. Instead she was a major force to be reckoned with that could hold her own in any situation she came up against and expected Clark to treat her as his equal. Clark admits to Lois that he always felt like an outsider, a freak, until he met her who made him feel human. Clark's optimistic opinions and outlook on life may also be somewhat inherent: while having amnesia, he retained a positive attitude of the people around him. Clark can be impulsive and often acts before thinking things through, doing things without considering the real-universe repercussions or adverse outcomes, despite his good intentions. Unsurprisingly, Clark has a hero complex, often trying to save lives at any and all costs. He has willingly risked his own life to save his loved ones and has, on many occasions, offered the Kents' home to individuals seeking refuge. Clark has a temper which can come out when the people he loves are put into danger. Clark is also very comfortable around children and enjoys situations in which he gets to be a "big brother" figure. Kara has jokingly describes him as a "big nerd" because of his habit to give a name to all of their Kryptonian abilities and related phenomena. Despite his success as a superhero, unlike most Kryptonians, Clark is polite, humble, modest and respectful, evidenced by the fact that he keeps his civilian identity a secret from the public and does not abuse his powers; as he lacks the arrogant and self-righteous traits that many of his people possessed, which ultimately led to their near-extinction. Clark (under the guise of Superman) was once best friends with Lex Luthor, as the two initially tried to work together to repel the threat of alien invasions, but Lex's methods were far crueler than Clark's, although the latter tried hard to trust his friend, defending him against accusations of others and continuing to give him several chances to atone for his wrong deeds; once Clark realized Lex's true nature - this ultimately resulted in a falling out between the pair, as a result of Lex's actions, Clark has difficulty trusting most members of the Luthor family; however, his distrust is based out of logic, not prejudice. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Clark Kent's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. **'Solar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Clark to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. ***'Heat Vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve he has in his body, Clark has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power, Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of red laser beams firing from his eyes. These beams can be made less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing Clark to work undetected. He has extremely fine control of this ability, as Superman was able to swiftly cauterize Lois Lane's wound without fatally burning her, for instance. At full power, Clark can utilize his heat vision to instantly disintegrate humans Batman's Insurgency allies in a nightmare vision of a possible future), instantly melt a thick steel beam, swiftly burrow a wide cylindrical passage through an Arctic glacier, momentarily stun other Kryptonians (causing them burning pain on the impact), destroy the Fortress' Genesis Chamber, and even bring down an entire skyscraper in one blast (as evidenced by General Zod doing so to the Wayne Financial Building). However, Superman's heat vision was not quite as powerful as that of Doomsday, seen when the latter's much thicker optical beams were able to relatively quickly overpower his when Superman meet them head-on. Kent can also utilize his heat vision to instantly melt a thick steel beam, Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning though stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, he has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superman has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, as he is able to lift and carry over millions of tons, and is the physically strongest member of the Justice League, with Doomsday and Darkseid being the only known beings to slightly surpass his strength. As a teenager, he was able to push a school bus out of a river and effortlessly bend a solid metal pole just out of clenching his fist in anger. As an adult, even while considerably limited by his mental block, Clark was still incredibly strong, enough to swiftly destroy Ludlow's truck with lumber, to crush an extremely durable Kryptonian Android, and to hold up an oil rig's collapsing drilling derrick, though the latter somewhat strained him. After finally reaching his full potential as Superman, he became considerably stronger, with his punches being powerful enough to generate large shock waves, with him now able to effortlessly kill humans (tearing the heart from Batman's chest in a nightmare vision of a possible future), to effortlessly hurl semi-trucks across extreme distances, to instantly destroy mountain tops, to break through the extremely thick hull of the Black Zero star ship with a light punch, to break out of Kryptonian Liquid Geo constructs, to fight evenly against fellow Kryptonians General Zod, Ursa, and Non (despite them all being considerably more experienced and skilled combatants), to tow a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without strain, to shift an entire tectonic plate, and to even stand up against the tremendous force of a World Engine's gigantic gravity beam, and then proceed to fly up against it. Superman also managed to briefly knock the larger Kryptonian Non unconscious with a tremendously mighty punch, Superman was even able to hold his own in a prolonged ferocious battle with the slightly stronger and much larger monster Doomsday (sending him flying with the tremendous might of his blows, and even managing to restrain Doomsday long enough for a nuke to hit them), ultimately bringing the seemingly unstoppable monstrous juggernaut down, albeit only succeeding nearly at the cost of his own life. Hence, even while holding back, Superman still swiftly and easily beat the heavily armored Batman to the ground three times - first sending him flying over 60 feet with a light push, then lightly tossing him down an alleyway, and finally hurling him lightly into the Bat-Signal, shattering it and a large portion of the surrounding roof. Even before fully recovering from a Kryptonite gas attack and regaining only a small fraction of his strength, Superman was already strong enough to block a mighty kick from the armored Batman, and to hurl the latter through a thick concrete wall, both without any strain. ***'Super Leaps:' Superman is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped tremendous distances in the Arctic, while trying to master his power of flight. After having learned how to fly, however, Superman hardly ever uses this power. **'Invulnerability:' Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable, virtually indestructible, so he is nicknamed the "Man of Steel" as a result, being the most durable member of the JLA. Hence, Superman can withstand the extreme heat of an oil rig conflagration (along with said oil rig's collapse), the extreme cold of the Arctic, an exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, a collision with the Batmobile (causing it to harmlessly glance off of him), a high-speed collision with a mountain top (sheering it off in the process), high-caliber bullets (from both military jets and automated machine guns), anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Tor-An's Kryptonian Dropship, contact with extremely hot constructs of Liquid Geo, numerous mighty blows from fellow Kryptonians (notably surviving a tremendous beating from the combined might of Ursa and Non) and even many tremendously mighty blows from the stronger Doomsday, attacks of other Kryptonians' heat vision (though it does cause him burning pain on contact), and even the full force of a World Engine's colossal gravity beam, specification from a Phantom Zone energy singularity, as well as the stupendously destructive electrical shock wave and thermal blasts from Doomsday, and the full force of a megaton nuke (which did, however, extremely weaken him, if only temporarily, though this may be because he was exposed to Kryptonite gas twice shortly beforehand). While Superman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Superman's invulnerability and actually harming him are Aquaman's Trident, Wonder Woman's Godkiller, Batman's Kryptonite sword, and beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Kryptonians, Olympian Gods, the New God Darkseid, or the monster Doomsday), as they are strong enough to physically break through his invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite, shown when Doomsday seemingly killed Superman by stabbing right through the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his tremendously hard and sharp bone protrusion. **'Longevity:' Kent, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower him. As Superman is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, he is effectively an ageless immortal on Earth. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman almost never grows tired if he is continuously powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. He is able to survive flying into outer space and diving underwater. There was originally a limit to his stamina, as Clark showed strain while lifting an oil rig's huge collapsing drilling derrick, but that was before he reached his full potential (being considerably limited at the time by a mental block), and he was still ultimately able to lift it. After embracing his heritage and reaching his full potential, Superman hardly showed signs of fatigue, notably even towing a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without any strain. While he did grow tired after destroying the World Engine, Superman was able to recover almost instantly under direct sunlight, and to swiftly fly back to Metropolis, battle the pull of a Phantom Zone energy singularity, and fight General Zod, all without needing to catch his breath. Even during his ferocious mortal battle with the slightly stronger Doomsday, Superman, despite being considerably pressured by the huge ever-evolving monstrous juggernaut, never slowed down. **'Flight:' Superman can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field (since Earth's gravity is considerably lighter than Krypton's) and absorbing yellow sunlight. Combined with his speed, Superman can fly at tremendous supersonic speeds (beyond Mach 900), allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. **'Superhuman Speed:' Superman can run and fly at tremendous supersonic speeds. During his first flight, Superman traveled all the way from the Arctic to the savannahs of Kenya and then to the Monument Valley in Utah, all in a matter of minutes. At full speed, he was able to fly right through the World Engine and destroy it. Hence, Superman managed to tackle an armed Nairomi terrorist away from Lois before he managed to shoot her in the head. Superman flew back from the Indian Ocean to Metropolis in less than a minute, which easily makes his speed greater than Mach 900. Superman was even able to use his speed to escape the tremendous gravitational pull of a Phantom Zone energy singularity. Superman is thus the second fastest member of the JLA, with the only known being capable of moving slightly faster than Superman being the speedster Flash. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Superman's speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as he managed to easily catch a Kryptonite gas grenade shot at him by Batman at close range, caught a punch from the larger Kryptonian Non while being pinned down by him and Ursa, from whom he also managed to catch a punch, and was able to avoid a couple of strikes from the equally fast and far more skilled General Zod. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this along with his superhuman vision overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ***'Lie Detection:' Superman can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeats. **'Super Smell:' On various occasions, Clark has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. **'Self-Sustenance:' He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. **'Healing Factor:' Superman, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when he was knocked unconscious by the explosion and collapse of an oil rig, taking a tremendous beating from the combined forces of Ursa and Non, and the full force of the gigantic beam of the World Engine. He almost instantly recovered from the World Engine, once exposed to sunlight. A wound on his face inflicted by Kryptonite left Superman with degraded cells within the wound, and this did not disappear until only after Superman was directly exposed to the sun. After being hit by a megaton nuke, Superman survives the tremendous explosion, but is greatly weakened, with his body desiccated into a slightly disintegrated corpse-like state (though this may be because he was exposed to Kryptonite gas twice shortly beforehand, and had not yet fully recovered without solar exposure), but as soon as he is exposed to the sun's radiation, his cells are reinvigorated almost at once, allowing Superman to recover to full power in mere seconds, and resume fighting Doomsday. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him (such as when he himself was mortally stabbed by Doomsday), his healing factor will not be able to save him. However, since it is implied that Superman might still actually be alive, this might be due to his healing factor. **'Super-Breath:' Kent can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. **'Mimicry:' Through a combination of super hearing and precise muscle control, Clark can imitate another person's voice. ***'Super Vision:' Superman has superhuman eyesight far beyond that of humans. He thus possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma ray visual capabilities. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires, through mental focus. However, in his youth, his vision overwhelmed him as he saw everything at once, though he managed to hone his senses and bypass that weakness after some encouragement from Martha Kent. This ability includes the following: ****'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Kent can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ****'Telescopic Vision:' Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, by mentally zooming in. ****'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****'X-Ray Vision:' Superman can see through almost any object, with him able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them, possibly perceiving X-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects). He is able to clearly see through the one-way glass in the interrogation room, reading Dr. Hamilton's ID badge in the latter's pocket, and simultaneously see through several walls into adjacent rooms, clearly seeing the soldiers in them. The only known materials known to be impenetrable to Superman's X-ray vision are lead (making him unable to see the bomb in Wallace Keefe's lead-lined wheelchair), the force field of a Kryptonian Breather (when rendered opaque), as well as the Kryptonian metal which the walls of the Fortress of Solitude were composed of. ****'Thermal Vision': The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Clark's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Kent has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. *'Genius Level Intellect:' He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *'Indomitable Will:' Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Clark has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. **'Torquasm Vo': Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Clark uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Kent used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. **'Torquasm Rao': Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. *'Investigation:' Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. *'Journalism:' Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. *'Leadership:' Clark has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. *'Ventriloquism:' Used to practice in high school. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Magic:' Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Kent's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Clark and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. *'Vulnerability to Chi:' Lex Luthor and Question argued that, because of Superman's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Clark and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies. *'Vulnerability to Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Clark is weak against green kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from his home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite renders Clark physically weak and mentally ill: the effects will make Kent weaker the longer he's exposed to its radiation. the green kryptonite not only weakens his physical attributes, leaving him vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if he is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. He once stated that green kryptonite exposure hurts more than cracked ribs. *'Vulnerability to Red Kryptonite:' Like all good Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to red kryptonite, he will be left without morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever. Left with only malice, pride and wrath, Kent will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making him a danger to everyone around him. *'Vulnerability to Blue Kryptonite:' robs Superman of his powers and abilities but does not cause him any physical or mental ailment. *'Vulnerability to Gold Kryptonite:' can give Kent permanent wounds or scars that can't ever be healed and it can also cause him to lose his powers and abilities forever. *'Vulnerability to Silver Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, It makes Clark dangerously paranoid and suspicious, and also causing him to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir him out of it until it leaves his system. *'Lead:' Clark cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Superhuman Hearing'/'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Superman's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since his hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient him and cause pain in his ears, leaving him vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound based powers, like Silver Banchee can potentially be powerful enough to cause a Clark's ears to bleed. *'Sensory Overload (Formerly):' As Superman has superhuman senses, his brain can be overwhelmed by the information it takes in. Though he can gradually learn to hone his senses, an attack on his sight and/or hearing can briefly stun him. But he will recover from the attack afterwards. Clark, however, permanently overcame this weakness as a child, though focus and with guidance from his mother Martha. Hence, a sudden intense attack from Batman's sonic emitters only affected him for a few seconds, with Superman able to swiftly recover and destroy them. *'Mental Block (Formerly):' Clark, before finding out about his alien origins, subconsciously suppressed his powers out of isolation and a lack of understanding them. Hence, while Clark was still incredibly strong and powerful, this mental block considerably limited his strength, endurance and durability relative to what they could be at their full potential, to the point that holding up an oil rig's collapsing drilling derrick strained Clark, and the subsequent explosion and collapse of the oil rig knocked him out. In addition, the mental block also prohibited him from mastering the power of flight. However, once he learned of his Kryptonian heritage from Jor-El and embraced who he is as Kal-El, Clark finally permanently overcame this weakness and gained his full potential, becoming much stronger than ever before (notably towing a gigantic steamship by its chain through Arctic ice without any strain, and even preventing a devastating earthquake by shifting an entire tectonic plate), nearly never again showing signs of fatigue, and finally learning how to fly. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using his powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain his solar energy to the point where Kent loses all of his powers and is rendered more human like for at least a day. This renders him as weak as a human, allowing Clark to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. *'Solar Energy Dependency:' His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Clark to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. *'Psionics:' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Supersuit:' Superman's traditional Kryptonian skinsuit, which he wears when openly demonstrating his powers as a superhero, by helping others in need. it is also unknown what materials it is made from, it is shown to be just as immune to damage as a Kryptonian. Clark notably is able to change into his suit in seconds with his speed, usually keeping it underneath his civilian clothing. *'Clark Kent glasses:' Clark's pair of glasses, which he always dons whenever he needs to conceal him being Superman, notably while posing as a mild-mannered human reporter at the Daily Planet. Relationships Family *House of El **Zor-El - Uncle **Alura In-Ze - Aunt **Kara In-Ze/Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Cousin **Jor-El † - Biological Father, Savior, and Mentor (as AI) **Lara Lor-Van † - Biological Mother **Kelex - Service android, helped deliver him as an infant **Kelor - Service android, helped deliver him as an infant **El-Kal/Bizarro - Clone and Enemy *Kent Farm **Jonathan Kent † - Adoptive Father and Mentor **Martha Kent - Adoptive Mother and Mentor **Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy - Partial Clone and "Brother" Allies *Justice League of America - Teammates **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Respected Ally, Friend and Teammate **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Teammate and Friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Teammate and Friend **Barry Allen/The Flash - Teammate and Friend **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Teammate and Friend **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter - Teammate and Friend *Daily Planet **Perry White - Boss **Lois Lane - Co-Worker, Confidant, and Girlfriend **Jimmy Olsen - Co-Worker and Close Friend **Jenny Jurwich - Co-Worker and Friend **Steve Lombard - Co-Worker *Superman Study Committee **Senator Finch **Senator Barrows *Trinity Lutheran Church **Daniel Leone - Confidant, Secret-Keeper, and Funeral's Presider *United States Armed Forces **Secretary Swanwick - Enemy turned Trusted and Respectful Ally **Major Ferris - Admirer **Colonel Hardy † - Enemy turned Ally **Admiral Olsen - notable admirer **General Edwards - Notable Admirer *Dexter Tolliver - Admirer *DARPA **Dr. Hamilton - Enemy turned Ally *S.T.A.R. Labs **Jenet Klyburn *Smallville **Lana Lang - Friend and Former Crush **Pete Ross - Bully turned Friend **Whitney Fordham - Classmate *Cassidy Pub **Chrissy - Former Co-Worker *Gotham City **Adriana Santos - Interviewee *Vikram Gandhi - Notable Supporter *Neil deGrasse Tyson - Notable Supporter *Tess Mercer - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *LexCorp - Enemies **Lex Luthor - Best Friend turned Archenemy and Manipulator **Anatoli Knyazev - Mother's Kidnapper and her Intended Killer **Emmet Vale - Enemy *Sword of Rao - Enemies **General Zod † - Enemy and Victim **Ursa - Enemy and Intended Killer **Non - Enemy and Intended Killer **Jax-Ur - Experimenter **Tor-An - Enemy and Intended Killer **Car-Vex - Prison Warden of Friend/Girlfriend *Doomsday † - Presumed Victim and Killer *Wallace Keefe † - indirect crippled victim and hateful opposer *Andrew Sullivan - notable opposer and skeptic *Glen Woodburn - notable opposer and skeptic *Brainiac - Enemy *Darkseid - Enemy *Steppenwolf - Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Clark is voiced by Michael Agrusso also known as ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. Trivia *Clark was a vegetarian at one point in his life. *Clark's favorite movie is To Kill a Mockingbird. *Clark is in love and in a relationship with Lois Lane. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Kryptonians Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Super-Breath Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Indomitable Will Category:Investigation Category:Journalism Category:Leadership Category:Acting Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Power Limitation Category:Superman Family members Category:Daily Planet staff members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Lois Lane's Love Interests Category:Reporters Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes